


Spankings

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [570]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, sisfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Can you write a fic where Sam and dean have a like 4 year old sister and Sams like 12 and gets embarressed because she starts to tell caleb, while he's watching them about a time when "daddy spanked sammy"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here on AO3, please send them to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

Sam watched his little sister walk over to Caleb, talking to him about whatever four year old things were going through her head, and he rolled his eyes, starting to move over to where Dean was, wondering if he watched to wrestle or something when he heard his own name come from his sister’s lips.

“What happened?” Caleb asked.

“Sammy was bein’ all bad n’ stuff, and disobeyin’ Daddy.” Emily said, all serious, while a smile broke out on Caleb’s face, as Sam froze, face turning red, knowing what Emily was talking about.

“And then what happened?”

“Well Daddy spanked Sammy!” Emily said.

“OK! That’s enough of that!” Sam said, turning around, trying o get Emily to stop.

“But he did!” Emily said, turning to look at Sam. “You were bad, and Daddy had ta spank you!”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to tell Caleb that.” Sam hissed, making a beeline over to Emily and Caleb.

“Why not? You were bein’ bad and you got in trouble for it.”

“Yeah, and I rather forget being spanked at 12 and I really don’t want you to talk about it Emily.”

“Sammy, why is your face all red?” Emily said, and Sam flushed harder, turning and giving up. “Sammy?”

“He’s just bein’ a sourpuss, Emily.” Caleb said, and Sam heard Caleb laughing, and Sam rushed out of the room, hearing Emily asking what a ‘sourpuss’ was.


End file.
